Power of Four Chapter 1
by MoMo Rocks
Summary: Our four heroes: Alec, Ashlee, Brooke, and Mikey set off on their own adventures!


**And So the Journey Begins!**

**(I do not own Pokemon in any way, shape, or form!!!!)**

It was the busiest time of year for Professor Oak. He had four new trainers coming in for Pokémon, in one day. Alec, Ashlee, Brooke, and Mikey. They all were expecting a starter Pokémon from him. "How am I going to get all of these Pokémon ready in time?"

(The next morning. Alec's p.o.v.)

I woke up, my alarm clock beeping. I checked my calendar. Today was the day I'm to meet with Professor Oak! I scurried out the door, almost forgetting my lucky necklace. It wasn't a long trip from Viridian City to Pallet Town, but I didn't want to keep Professor Oak waiting.

I rushed into Professor Oak's lab, and sat down my bag next to the door. I turned around, and Professor Oak was looking through some books. "Hey, Professor!" I walked over to greet him.

"Hello, Alec. Are you looking forward to receiving your first Pokémon?" I had always wanted a Pokémon, but when my parents died, I had to start taking care of my little brother and sister. I was pretty sure I could take care of a Pokémon, because I raised my siblings.

"Very excited, Professor." My stomach churned at the thought of it.

"Ok, then." He opened up a door, which led to a small room. "Pick any poke ball, any one at all." What? Anyone of them, that didn't make sense?

"But... how will I know what poke ball to choose?" I thought there were just three starters, not three hundred.

"You will know." He put his hand on my shoulder. "Believe me."

"Ok..." My hands started to shake, and my stomach flip-flopped. I reached for the poke ball on the end of the shelf on the second row. I looked at it, positive of my decision. "G-G-Go! P-Poke ball!" The Pokémon flashed out of the poke ball.

"Cha-ar!" A little charmander stood in front of me, staring into my eyes. I got down on my knees.

"Hi, Charmander. I'm Alec." I rubbed his head.

"Cha-ar!" He licked my cheek. I started to laugh, as I rubbed my cheek with my hand.

"You're my partner now, forever and always. Does that sound good?" Charmander grinned, and licked my cheek again.

(Afternoon. Brooke's p.o.v.)

The ferry from Cinnabar Island to Pallet Town was long and boring. It was only about an hour ride, but it seemed to last forever.

I stepped off of the ferry, and noticed that I was the only one to get off in Pallet Town. I entered Professor Oak's lab. There were pictures of different Pokémon covering the walls, and an open door leading to a room. Professor Oak was standing in the room, counting the poke balls on the shelves. There had to be at least a hundred poke balls in the room. "Hello, Brooke." He smiled. "Go ahead, pick one." My heart almost stopped beating when he said that.

"Ok!" I looked at the shelves. There were so many poke balls. I wasn't sure which one to pick. After a minute or two, I picked up one of the poke balls in the middle of the shelf. "Go, poke ball!" An eevee flashed out the poke ball.

"E-eve-e!" The eevee jumped into my arms.

"Hey Eevee." I ran my fingers through her fur. "I'm Brooke." Eevee just licked my hand; her tongue was gentle and smooth. I touched my necklace, hoping for the best.

(Evening. Mikey's p.o.v.)

I walked through the Viridian Forest, hoping that a pokemon wouldn't jump out at me. I've been afraid of forest pokemon since I can remember. But, I had to make it to Pallet Town. And the only way to get to Pallet Town from Pewter City was through the forest. It was worth it, because today I was going to get my very own pokemon. And even if that meant being ambushed by pokemon, I would make it to Pallet Town. I sat next to a tree to take a break, and eat something. But, as soon as I pulled out my sandwich, a bunch of pokemon gathered around me. I took a bite of the sandwich, and they all drew closer. I stood up, grabbed my bag, and walked away. I turned around, and they were still behind me. I started running, as fast as I could, just so I could make it out of the forest. I ran into the pokemon center in Viridian City. I walked over to the counter, and slammed my bag onto it. "Excuse me, would you like me to heal your pokemon?" Nurse Joy smiled.

"I don't have any pokemon..." I looked at my feet. "But I will, as soon as I make it to Pallet Town." Nurse Joy's smile disappeared.

"So you've traveled through the forest... without any pokemon?"

"Yeah, pretty much." I sighed.

"Would you like an escort to Pallet Town?" I looked up at her. I would have gotten an escort in Pewter City, if I had known.

"Na thanks. It's only a short walk from here..." I picked up my bag and left.

I walked into Professor Oak's lab; he was holding a poke ball. "Oh, Mikey. Nurse Joy contacted me. I've picked out a pokemon for you, so I hope you don't mind. I think he will suit your need." He handed me the pokeball.

"Okay." I timidly excepted it, and swallowed. I touched my lucky necklace, and smiled. "Go! Pokeball!" A tyrogue jumped out of the pokeball, and jumped into my arms.

"Tyro-ogue!" He jumped back down on the ground, and started throwing punches. "Tyro-o!" He put his fists up. I laughed.

"Hey, Katsuo. I'm Mikey." I decided that I was going to call him that, because it meant victory. And I knew we would be a great team. I took off my necklace, and put it around his neck. "Come on Katsuo, let's go."

(Almost midnight. Ashlee's p.o.v.)

I walked into Professor Oak's lab, and I found him waiting for me. "Ashlee, your late. I've been waiting over four hours for you to arrive!" I didn't realize I had kept him waiting that long.

"Sorry, Professor. It's a long walk from Lavender Town, you know." I hoped that I would still get my pokemon, even though I was late.

"You were escorted, so stop making up stories." He wasn't in a very good mood anymore. He threw a pokeball to me. "There's your pokeball. Your pokemon is somewhere around this lab." That was stupid, how would I find it, for all I know there could be thousands of pokemon loose. "He's the only pokemon out still, so if you can find him, you can keep him." He picked up his keys, and locked the door behind him. Great, just great. I was stuck in the lab now. I started walking around the lab, looking for my pokemon. I didn't even know what pokemon I was looking for! I sat down on a beanbag and fell asleep. I woke up, and a psyduck was lying on my lap, with my necklace in its mouth. "Ahhh!" I jumped out of the beanbag, and the psyduck rolled on the floor. He popped up, staring at me.

"Psy-y!!" He jumped up, and held on to me. I held him up in front of me, observing him. I sat him down, and he jumped back up again.

"Ok... hey Psyduck. I'm Ashlee." He ran into the other room, and I followed him. He kept running until he stopped at a table. There was a note card, and it said: '_Kiiru' _Kiiru? That means yellow, but it does make sense. "Ok, so Kiiru." He shook his head. I'm not so sure that this will work, but whatever. "I'm Ashlee." I knelt down, and held out my hand. He just licked it. I laughed. "I'll take that."


End file.
